prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Saionji (anime)
Kokoro Saionji (西園寺 こころ) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Cool type idol using powder blue theme color. Appearance Kokoro is a pre-teen girl with pale blue-white hair and bright purple eyes. 'Personality' True to her type, Kokoro is very attractive, sporty, tomboyish, and naïve. Off-stage, Kokoro is a caring weather girl for the local television station, popular with everyone from children to the elderly. She spends much of her free time helping people in need, making her well-liked by everyone in town. In spite of working in TV, she's actually quite prone to stuttering when she gets embarrassed. Etymology Saionji (西園寺) is a traditional Japanese name that originated from a huge Japanese aristocratic family in the late Heian period, and is related to the Northern Fujiwara branch of the Fujiwara clan. The name literally means "a temple in the Western courtyard" with Sai (西) meaning west, On (園) meaning courtyard or garden and Ji (寺) meaning temple. Kokoro (こころ) means "heart". Relationships Teammates Ilse Yurchenko: Her fellow teammate in Dynamo Slavic. Since Ilse, Pia, and Kokoro are in charge of sweeping the floor, they can be seen as sweeper trio Dynamo Slavic. Airi Shirogane: Airi is one of Kokoro's teammates after she transferred to PPA. She is seen as "weird" by Airi, but she treasures their friendship. She has no problem with Airi's feelings for the construction sign and supports it, so Airi often lends her a hand to help her. Pia Markova: Pia shows concern for Kokoro after Pia takes leave from school and promises to evaluate her team fairly. Hanami Nishikawa: Fellow member of Dynamo☆Slavic. Someone else Shiori Yumehara: Thanks to Shiori's fortune, Kokoro now has the capability to become stronger when training sports. Angela Sakuragi: Angela and Kokoro also became friends very quickly. Kokoro got very worried about Hanami when she first shook her hand, causing it to get injured. They are quite alike, allowing them to sympathize with each other. Chieri Yamakawa: Kokoro admires Chieri but Chieri hates Kokoro very much because Kokoro doesn't know how to dribble basketball in PE subjects, but taught by Leaf (through Sonata). Sometimes at some games their relationship became good once they worked together. Mayuri Kaido: Kokoro and Mayuri seem to be on friendly terms with each other despite being in different teams, since Kokoro helps Mayuri to finish her Science studies. LeaF: Leaf has helped Kokoro on several occasions, such as when Leaf carried Kokoro as she fell when they were being chased by Chieri's legs, and when Leaf acted as a decoy to help Kokoro from "Shoot" game. Judy Robinson: Judy and Kokoro are good friends. When engaging on a contest, they tend to be rivalry at each other, resulting some unexpecting friendships. Game Information Kokoro also available in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) for PlayStation 4. She will become one of the available characters by updating the game into Version 1.2 via "The Slavic Stars" DLC. After updating the game, the Player can meet Kokoro by going into her house in Grünefeld Park. Trivia *Birthday: 23 February *Brand: Electric Ice *Kanimal Partner: A Blackbird - Agate *People's first impression of Kokoro is 'quiet' or 'weak'. As a child, she was frail, but her mother was always able to nurse her back to health. *The first thing she does in every morning is add water to her humidifier. Because it is left on the entire day, it decreases quickly. *She is shown to be a terrible athlete. *Good at Science but bad at technical stuff. *One bad thing about Kokoro is that she relies too much on Ilse and Pia in her private life. *She cannot forgive herself for lying to her heart. *Her appearance is very similar to Shiro from No Game No Life. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Pre-teen Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Slavic